pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Scupham
Peter Scupham (born 24 February 1933) is an English poet. Life Scupham was born in Liverpool. He was educated at the Perse, Cambridge, and St. George's, Harpenden. After National Service with the R.A.O.C. he studied at Emmanuel College, Cambridge. He taught at Skegness Grammar School, and then became Head of English at St. Christopher School, Letchworth. His first marriage was to Carola Nance Braunholtz, the daughter of Hermann Braunholtz, C.B.E. (Keeper of the Ethnographical Collections at the British Museum), with whom he had four children. He is now married to Margaret Steward. Together they have restored a small derelict Elizabethan Manor house in Norfolk, where they have put on plays and created a garden. With John Mole Scupham founded The Mandeville Press, a small Press using traditional letterpress methods of printing. The Press produced hand-set editions of work by Geoffrey Grigson, Anthony Hecht, John Fuller. and many others. Its archive is now in the British Library. Scupham runs a catalogue book business with Margaret Steward, specialising in English Literature.http://www.carcanet.co.uk/cgi-bin/indexer?owner_id=678 Recognition * 1990 Elected Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature * 1996 Cholmondeley Award Publications Poetry *''The Small Containers'' (pamphlet). Manchester, UK: Phoenix Pamphlet Poets, 1972. *''The Snowing Globe''. Manchester, UK: E.J. Morten, 1972. *''The Gift: Love poems'' (illustrated by Anthea Lawrence). Richmond, Surrey, UK: Keepsake Press, 1973. *''Prehistories''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1975. *''The Hinterland''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1977. *''Natura'' (illustrated by Peter Reddick). Iowa City, IA: Windhover Press, 1978. *''Summer Palaces''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1980. *''Transformation Scenes: A sequence of five poems''. Hitchin, Hertfordshire, UK: Red Gull Press, 1982. *''Winter Quarters''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1983. *''Out Late''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1986. *''Under the Barrage'' (woodcut by Rigby Graham). Banholt, Netherlands: Bonnefant Press, 1988. *''The Air Show''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1988. *''Watching the Perseids''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1990. *''Selected Poems, 1972-1990''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1990. *''The Ark''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1994. *''Night Watch''. London: Anvil, 1999. *''Collected Poems''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2002. *''Indian Summer'' (pamphlet). Hitchin, UK: Chestnut Press, 2008. *''Out of Season'' (pamphlet). Hitchin, UK: Chestnut Press, 2008. *''Borrowed Landcapes''. Manchester, UK, & New York: Carcanet, 2011. Juvenile *''The Bells of Lyonesse: Complete production edition'' (with David Tutt; edited by Michael Burnett). Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1988. Edited *Ovid, Metamorphoses: A selection (translated by Arthur Golding). Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Peter Scupham, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 1, 2014. Audio / video *''Peter Scupham: Reading from his poems''. London: Poetry Archive, 2009.Peter Scupham (b. 1933), The Poetry Archive. Web, Mar. 1, 2014. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Early Summer" ;Audio / video *Peter Scupham (b. 1933) at The Poetry Archive ;About *Peter Scupham at Carcanet Press Category:1933 births Category:People from Liverpool Category:Living people Category:British poets Category:Alumni of Emmanuel College, Cambridge Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Formalist poets Category:Poets